Legion
The organization is led by a person known as the Commissioner. It is unclear who xe is or where xe operates from, though there is some speculation xe works for or with the city. The tightness and stratification of military discipline has left its marks all over the Legion. Organization of the group beyond that leadership position is extremely regimented. These ranks tell a story of a clear chain of command, though it’s not exactly unheard of for people to subvert and twist their assigned rank. Leadership The Commissioner There’s some unpleasant talk that goes around about the Commissioner having various agencies, criminal groups, and politicians in xir pocket, or that xe’s on their payroll. Still, the legion, despite its battery of scandals, is one of the largest and most organized mercenary forces in the city. Perhaps it’s better that no one knows the Commissioner’s face—it would just ruin the mystique. The Captains Grootslang - Finley Hart Behemoth - Michael de la Croix Vetala - Tempest Estrallado Monai - Will Cawthorn Ghost Town - Eveline Steel The Precincts Grootslang The Legion's Grootslang Precinct is a medium-sized building, located close to the City's stock exchange, as well as many notable banks and wealthy businesses. The building itself has a large common area for booking criminals and sorting paperwork, although their jail cells for prisons spending a night or two in jail are small and rather minimal. Behemoth The Legion's Behemoth Precinct is a one of the larger precinct buildings, with dozens of holding cells for prostitutes and pimps alike that they bring in for processing. They also have several secret storage rooms in the basement where they keep drugs that have been intercepted on the streets, put away before they are to be burned and disposed of. Vetala The Legion's Vetala Precinct is a medium-sized building, designed to specifically deal with the black market going on underground. The building has a massive locked storage room of all the goods they've intercepted over the years. There are few jail cells, as most of the effort and resources goes into intercepting illegal goods. Monai The Legion's Monai Precinct is the largest of all the faction's headquarters, as Monai is the governmental floor, and security must be as tight as possible. The building itself is massive, containing dozens of offices, jail cells, and garages for police cars. Some also say the Legion's version of a SWAT team also have their headquarters here. Ghost Town The Legion's Ghost Town Precinct is the smallest of all their headquarters, as they mostly deal with petty theft and crime that goes on in the residential district. They're small, crowded, and overworked, many detectives forced to share offices and small cubicles as work spaces. They also have less than a dozen jail cells inside the building. Hierarchy Captains Captains are precinct commanders. There's one assigned to every major floor. Lieutenants Lieutenants can supervise an entire watch shift of a detective squad (homicide, narcotics). Sergeants Sergeants are a police officer who supervises areas of a precinct and individual detective squads. Detectives Detectives don’t technically outrank patrolmen, but tend to be more experienced and have higher pay and different duties. They are allowed to be in plainclothes. Patrolmen Patrolmen are the average men of the legion.